Yasei
"Smiles go for miles, and carry you just as far! Hahahaha!" Yasei is a player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. He was the partner of Kai, friend to players and reapers alike, and was erased on Day 3 of Week 13. Appearance Yasei is 6’ tall with a thin, but slightly muscular build and light skin. He has blondish hair, held up by a bandanna with the word “FREE” on it. He wears a sleeveless shirt, baggy pants, and two finger less gloves he found. He also has an unnamed blade sheathed on his back in recent days. Personality Yasei generally has a smile on his face and a very much boisterous laugh. You can often see him socializing with players and reapers alike, treating everyone like a friend and acting all around cheerful and amused. However, in actuality, He holds a severe fear of people, and has only started socializing because he is dead, and therefore cannot be hurt by the people around him any more than he already is. He also is constantly depressed, as he sees his original life as pointless and repetitive. However, he takes some solace in making others smile, and is more than content enough to see his new allies in a good mood. Upon finding a new goal in keeping string for the sake of his fallen friends, he has become far more trusting, and always willing to fight to get stronger, though this will would eventually be his downfall. History Pre-Game 10 years before his death, Yasei was abandoned on the street for a reason he's long forgotten. Before that day, he has memories of his family that are spotty at best, but are the happiest memories he has. After that day, however, he was found and taken in by a homeless old man who cared for lost children. Years later, due to a night that nearly ended with his murder, Yasei has become paranoid of the people around him, constantly worrying about what his fellow homeless 'friends' might do to him if given the chance, so he has taken up smiling and laughing at every point in time, both to keep others from seeing him as weak, and to spread happiness, as one of his memories involves the phrase "Smiles go for Miles", which he assumes means that one man's smiling can make others smile as well. In addition to this, he constantly shared what little he made from the odd jobs he did with his peers to keep them from hurting him. However, this caused his 'friends' to become weary of him, and even more paranoia found its way into Yasei's mind, causing him to despise his life. He sees himself in an endless loop caused by the world around him, which he knows he alone cannot change. However, the hope of eventually finding his family and finding closure keeps him living day to day, as he believes he can someday make a new cyle for himself, a better one. One night, as he was taking an evening jog with his 'friends', he was shoved into an oncoming car by an unknown person, starting up his new existence in the Underground. Upon arriving, and laughing at Shibuya seemingly ignoring him, he was met by Toyo, who, after feeding him his first taste of chocolate cake, told him about his death, the game, and the rules. After hearing about this game, Yasei could do nothing but laugh as he had come across a chance to do something so great, so amazing, that he could never hope to do the same in life. As the days passed, he met many more players and reapers, such as the strange Nagito, the sad bun bun Jean, the awesome ferret Kaito, the always attentive Keiss, the Hyperactive Judai, and April, who reminded him of his sister. He would come to call all of these new faces friends, but would treat them as closely as he would his family, now that he no longer had to fear for his life. However, along with his habits taking a while to disappear, he came across a new crisis; what would he do if he came back to life? He would lose his new family when all was done, likely to never see them again. He'll have lost two families, only to return to fear and sadness. So, without reason to return to life, he tries to bring smiles to the people round him to give them a better chance to survive, still believing despair to cause others to see one as weak. April's kind words and encouragement, however, as well as Keiss' small scoldings, have given Yasei a small amount of drive, if for no other reason than to live on with the memories of his family, both old and new. Week 13 Day 3 As Yasei walked around early in the morning, He came across the reaper Nagito, who had a somewhat hostile reaction to his constant laughing. As such, Nagito decided to throw Him and another player, Wataru, into the noise plane. While Yasei hadn't ever talked to Wataru much, he still had confidence in their teamwork, and was glad to fight alongside them! Their opponents, however, would End up throwing a wrench into that belief. There were three raptors, and all of them were hellbent on eating Wataru. While Yasei tried to protect Wataru, he found himself unable to even get a single solid hit in as Wataru was nearly brought to erasure. Despite a 1 in 3 chance of erasure at the very end, Wataru pulled through and survived, though Yasei hated his own weakness from that fight. When he left, he was in a sullen mood and just wanted to go to rest, but a snide comment from Nagito caused him to realize something; He didn't originally smile to keep himself happy or safe. He did it to make the world around him happier. And by seeing the smiles of others, one would be encouraged to try harder. Having found this new truth, Yasei thanked a disturbed Nagito, and began to gather items to become even stronger. Later on, once again before the mission began, he got another chance to take on Nagito, though this time it was against penguins. However, he encountered karmic retribution for his previous pathetic performance as a teammate when his partner for the battle had to run away, leaving him to deal with two penguins, which proceeded to peck his eyes out. Throughout the battle, despite Nagito erasing one of the penguins in order to not be chewed out by Jean later, Yasei was torn apart, wth his face being ripped to pieces. To make matters worse, Yasei finally gave up on using his sword, as he realized it couldn't do a thing. He barely survived, but felt like he had lost more than he gained. As the mission began, Yasei was wrapped up in bandages to heal, and walked around somewhat annoyed at the pain, and the idea of throwing pies at people's faces. However, he would find that his time in the UG would be cut short by one of the people he trusted the most; Kazuya. Right before April could give Yasei a handmade friendship bracelet, Kazuya grabbed the weakened Yasei and his partner Kai, and threw them into the noise plane. At first, Yasei thought this would be another spar, but knew just from seeing Kazuya's face that this would be nothing of the sort. Upon seeing the near impossible task put before him, with three wolves and a frog staring him and Kai down, he chose to discard his bandages, and either take his death like a man, or push forward to victory. Throughout the battle, thanks to Kai's incredible stun pin, and Yasei's mighty hatred towards his own weakness, and his desire to grow strong and live on, the frog and one wolf were killed. However, as they were almost done killing thesecond wolf, the wolf zoomed past Yasei, ignoring him, and struck down Kai once and for all. Yasei had no words to describe the sheer despair he felt at that moment. All of his hopes. His beliefs. His promises. His family. He was about to lose them all. He couldn't even protect his partner. If anything, he wanted his partner to outlive him, to at least say goodbye to the others properly. Nagito had been proven right; his smile couldn't do anything at all. However, Yasei knew there was no time to lament his fate. Kazuya had not wanted to kill the two of them, and was stricken with grief. Yasei remembered his beliefs, that a smle is meant to bring others hope and encouragement. So Yasei did his best to give one last, true smile for Kazuya's sake, the last smile he would ever have, to try and keep him from breaking down. He assured him that he held no ill will towards Kazuya, which was the honest truth, and that he and Kai merely weren't string enough. He knew that this was what Kazuya had to do, and if anything, he was glad that this friend was the last reaper to see him off. He told Kazuya to stay strong, and wished him good luck. Finally, he decided he'd say goodbye to his fellow players, and perhaps give them words of encouragement. However, right as he re-entered the UG, his existence came to an end, leaving him unable to say goodbye to anyone else. If he were still around, however, as a spirit, he would most certainly have been content to have spoken to Kazuya in his final minutes. He had many regrets, but those regrets would be erased alongside him, with only the players' memories of him, and the bracelet April made, left to prove he was ever there. Relationships April April is a fellow player of Yasei's as well as one of the ones he enjoys being around the most. To Yasei, April is the perfect example of a happy-go-lucky, optimistic kid, which is pretty much what he wishes more people would be like. He thinks of her like an adorable little sister, and as such tries to do everything in his power to keep her happy. When Grizz began to rampage as the static monster, he felt incredibly bad for April, and felt small and pathetic when he realized he could do nothing more to help her besides try to save Grizz. One of the few regrets Yasei had when he lost his partner was that he knew he could no longer stand by April's side to support her, but had faith that the others would do so in his place. Tendie Tendie is a fellow player of Yasei's as well as one of the ones he enjoys being around the most. To Yasei, Tendie is a hyperactive dork, but a valued buddy nonetheless. He may laugh at some his bad jokes, and snicker at his performances, but he truly does enjoy the energy that Tendie has. He thinks of Tendie as a dorky younger brother, so he does at times tease him a small bit. When Tendie lost his memories, however, and started to get headaches whenever he tried to remember, he was truly concerned, but felt to weak to do anything more than talk to him like normal. Seijirou Seijirou is a fellow player of Yasei's as well as one of the ones he enjoys being around the most. To Yasei, Seijirou is a soft spoken, but caring individual. He thinks Seijirou should have a bit more confidence in himself and his skills, as he's seen Seijirou's designs, and truly believes he has a good future ahead of him. However, he knows he's not one to speak, considering his own low self-esteem, and stays quiet about it. He thinks of Seijirou as his quiet, but admirable older brother, and treats him with a small amount of respect. Yoshi Yoshi is a fellow player of Yasei's as well as one of the ones he enjoys being around the most. To Yasei, Yoshi is a nervous, but awesome pal who is fun to be around. He also has Yoshi spread the glorious word of Cholate whenever possible. He tries to comfort Yoshi whenever possible, and does care for his well-being, and usually tries to keep him safe from Sol. He thinks of Yoshi as the troubled little brother, and keeps an eye on him whenever he can, but tries to let him solve his own issues. However, upon the start of the first day, it was found out that Yoshi had already been erased, crushing Yasei's hopes of helping him accomplish great things. Thanks to his partners words, he managed to rise back up, but never forgave himself for letting Yoshi get erased. Keiss Keiss is a fellow player of Yasei's as well as one of the ones he enjoys being around the most. To Yasei, Keiss is an intelligent and responsible man, wiser than his age and far more focused. He respects Keiss and his skills, and even fixed his sleeping habits when told. He also appreciates how Keiss can fix up players and reapers when injured, specifically Jean. He thinks of Keiss as the responsible older brother, keeping the young ones out of trouble, and regulating their habits like a good authority figure. When he found out that Keiss and Seiji became a team, he just knew their personalities would fit perfectly together, so they'd be fine. Toyo Toyo is an officer reaper, and is the first reaper Yasei met, which made a large impression. Thanks to Toyo, he came into the game optimistic ad cheerful, and appreciates the class that Toyo used to tell him the truth. He enjoys Toyo's presence, even if he knows it usually brings trouble. He thinks of Toyo as a kickass uncle that lets their nephews and nieces do whatever they want, and sometimes even joins them, and is pretty much the awesomest uncle ever because of that. Kazuya Kazuya is a harrier reaper that Yasei met during W13. While initially friendly to him, as he was with everyone, when he lost his entry fee he became slightly wary as he approached the people he thought of as family. However, upon finding out that he was actually a really fair reaper, and that he didn't hurt anyone too much, he decided to put some trust i him, and began sparring with his noise. While there were many mishaps, as well as crabs, the fights were always fun, and Yasei enjoyed fighting Kazuya the most of all. He began to trust Kazuya, even trying to comfort him when Grizz began his rampages, and always enjoyed talking to him, as he was one of the very few reapers he had utmost faith in. This would prove to be fatal, however, as at the beginning of day 3, right as the mission began and Yasei was weak from fighting, Kazuya dragged him and Kai into the noise plane, and threw them against a near impossible fight. However, Yasei could tell just by looking at Kazuya that he didn't want to do this, but had to, as it was his job. When the battle was over, and Kai was erased, Kazuya was devastated that he had to erase them, but Yasei assured him that it was fine, and that he held no ill will. While he didn't say it, Yasei was in fact happy that out of all the reapers to put an end to him, it was Kazuya, someone he cared about. He knew that Kazuya would be hit hard by this event, and told him to stand strong, and wished him good luck, before he left the noise plane and disappeared. Nagito Nagito is another harrier reaper that Yasei met early on in the game, though not one he was particularly fond of. Nagito always seemed somewhat....odd, to Yasei. Of course the feeling was mutual, as Nagito was always weirded out by Yasei's excess optimism and laughter. Despite all this though, he saw Nagito as more of a mild nuisance than an actual enemy, and even thanked them when Nagito unintentionally helped him find a new passion for getting back to life. He deeply regrets not being able to prove that his smile could bring him to victory, thus proving Nagito's point that a smile couldn't save him. Other Players/Reapers Yasei generally thinks of every player AND reaper he meets as a family member, whether they like it or not. Trivia *Yasei is a HORRIBLE swordsman, unable to use Unjo even one time successfully. *Yasei never did find out about how his memories of his old family were his entry fee, but considering he saw the people of the underground as his family, its safe to say he didn't need to know. He was more than happy to be with people he trusted. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13